1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to memory card testing, and more particularly to an automated memory card testing apparatus and methods for reducing testing costs and enhancing overall testing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information processing technology, requirement for memory devices have significantly increased. Small-sized memory devices, such as memory cards, which can provide portable convenience, large data storage capacity and efficient access, are now in widespread use.
Due to the increasing demand for memory cards, the testing process, before memory card manufacturing, to ensure the performance and compatibility of the memory cards has increased in economic importance. Therefore, a low cost and highly efficient test for testing memory cards is an important issue for system maker or controller designer.
For conventional memory card testing, testing is conducted manually by human testers step by step, to ensure memory card operation. For example, each memory card needs to be manually inserted or removed by human testers. Further, numerous different testing devices are required during the testing process to ensure the performance and compatibility of the memory cards. As a result, the conventional memory card testing process is not only time consuming, but also costly.
In view of the aforementioned, a need exists to provide an economical and automated testing apparatus for memory cards, which is capable of reducing manpower usage and improving testing efficiency, thereby making the memory card testing process more reliable and economically feasible.